


The Other Way

by Ratirez



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, anal sex mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratirez/pseuds/Ratirez
Summary: Dawn wants to push the boundaries of her already unconventional relationship with her sister.(Lol, "unconventional", amiright? No, seriously.)





	The Other Way

Buffy was so pretty and so small in her arms; Dawn could never get enough of it.

Lying on her back, she let her hands wander, enjoying the feel of hot skin, caressing delicate legs. Their perfect form was intimately familiar under her palms. She knew by heart every single line, every single curve. She dreamed of them, to then have them all to herself for real. Oh so many times she had whatever she wanted, oh so many things she's done…! But not enough, not nearly. Not ever.

She cupped Buffy's bent knees, and the rushed movements bounced her fingers, offering no peace. Buffy was on top, inclined backward and supporting herself with her arms. Her legs wide open, she left everything exposed. Dawn liked to see where she wasn't touching, and she wasn't touching there, not for their game of today. The strap-on she was wearing went inside to the hilt and came halfway out in a mesmerizing cycle. It was glistening wetly. The lips parting around it were moist and beautiful. Before, Dawn had no clue sex looked so beautiful... She actually thought it would be gross and you'd have to get used to it. Silly, silly her!

This whole sweaty business of theirs had been her idea, and it just sorta happened. Buffy's been lonely ever since Willow moved to England and Xander became always busy, what's with the new Sunnydale High construction and all its Hellmouthy badness. Dawn was the only one there for her. Which made sense for a teenage little sister living under the same roof. Actually, come to think of it, things _did_ take a strange turn somewhere along the way, huh…

Buffy freaked at first, but to Dawn, it came easy. She wouldn't say anything's changed, really. She loved her sister, getting sexy together only allowed her to be more... physically engaged about it. Kinda similar to sisterly fights, if those were naked, exciting, and the only thing you wanna do forever and ever. Or, you know, something.

She knew by now that Buffy turned greedy for pleasure in the heat of the moment. Impatience filled her, drove her. Ruled over her. It was endlessly endearing to watch the normally confident Slayer pant and whine, and buckle her hips, and still not be able to get what she wanted.

Dawn watched. Every movement rocked her body, forcing her hands to seek new holds. Buffy's eyes were shut, cheeks flushed, and mouth half-open, her breath shallow and shaky, her soft moans needy.

She needed no help.

Dawn stroked her tense calves and then got a firm grip on her feet. Buffy had petite, elegant feet; they were also her weak spot, but now she was too far gone to notice. She moved up and down jerkily, desperately trying to come, and it was so hot Dawn couldn't look away even if she had any desire to.

She was so very glad Buffy bought them a strap-on. Figures, since she was clearly used to sleeping with men. The concept didn't make Dawn jealous, just deeply embarrassed. She wasn't a guy, nor wanted to be. Imagining using a penis-y sort of contraption threatened to overload her poor virgin brain.

They tried it out, of course. How could she refuse?

It turned out being such loads of fun! She could have Buffy in a million new ways, each one equally thrilling. And she had. Still did, all no touchy, 'cause sexy reasons, and gosh, was it hot!

Dawn cared not that she couldn't come this way herself. She liked making Buffy come. She liked doing things Buffy liked. She liked Buffy liking things Dawn wished to do to her. They were a self-reinforcing mess of mutual pleasures that outgrew words. Words were overrated, anyhow. Who needed words…?

Instead, there were motions, and panting, and smells, and heat… Buffy shuddered, taking the strap-on in completely for the last time. She trembled, biting her lower lip and arching her back. Sweat covered her. Her eyelashes fluttered, her knees lived their own life, closing and spreading again, moving erratically. Her muscles contracted and tensed. Her toes curled.

Her orgasms always took a while, following a silent, drawn out melody of relish. Dawn watched, waiting. She thought she could almost come just by looking, this time. She wanted to...!

Buffy opened her eyes. Her breath was heavy, but her body relaxed. Exhausted, she leaned forward to lie on top of Dawn, their breasts pressing together. The strap-on stayed inside, and Buffy rolled her hips lazily, taking the remaining ounces of pleasure. Skin was sliding on skin slowly, deliciously.

Dawn moved her own hips a bit. Abiding by the rules, she was patient for so long… She couldn't resist.

"Do-o-oh-o-on't…" Buffy whimpered softly. She buried her face between Dawn's neck and shoulder. Moving, not stopping.

"No fair!" Dawn protested in a wimpy, comically cartoonish voice.

"Just a little longer…"

"Fine, fine, greedy."

"Am no-o-ot… Too good…"

Dawn kept quiet, soaking up Buffy's delight with her entire body. It cuddled her, enveloped her. Warm and comfortable, and satisfying, it blended minutes together in a timeless haze of contentment.

"Buffy…?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to use it on me."

Buffy jumped weakly, strands of hair sticking to her uplifted face, "What!?"

"Is it bad?"

"No!" she shook her head quickly. "No, no. It's just… You surprised me."

"Would you do it, then?" Dawn asked hopefully. She entertained that idea for quite some time now.

"Dawnie…" Buffy looked panicky. "I told you I don't wanna be your first."

"I'm absolutely positive that ship had sailed months ago."

"Not what I mean."

Dawn looked away, suddenly and extremely inconveniently blushing. "You know, we can work around that. There is, um, another way."

"What another way…?" Buffy sounded confused.

"Well, the _other_ way." Dawn feared burning to ash from shame right on the spot, so she kept her eyes closed while finishing her thought, "You can do it in my butt. Like, anal sex. You know."

"Where on earth did you learn about that!?"

"Online."

Buffy buried her face in Dawn's neck once more, stifling her voice, "You aren't going online again until the far end of never."

"You're not answering my question."

"No, I'm not."

Dawn pressed her cheek to Buffy's damp hair, seeking strength. They lay still. Naked, and closer than ever.

"Buffy?"

No response.

"I really, really want to. I mean, if you won't do it the normal way. I've read all about it. I'm not scared. I very, very much want to! I've even bought the right lubricant, it's in my drawer. I'll clean everything up thoroughly; it won't be gross, I pro…"

"Okay."

"Seriously!?" Dawn flung her eyes open and the dim-lit room sprang into being around her.

"Yeah." Buffy's speech stayed muffled. She didn't raise her head. "Only, maybe, not today…?"

"Sure! Yes! Whatever you want!" Oh God, oh God, really!? So easy! They only needed to talk about it.

Buffy straightened up, lifting herself accurately from the strap-on. Then she went to pull it off of Dawn, picking her up by the hips easily. Dawn bent her knees, helping. She now lay on her shoulder blades, with everything from there on up in the air, supported by strong arms. The harness fell to the floor. Her legs came to rest on Buffy's shoulders.

There was an impish smile.

And then pleasure came in like a flood, washing all thought away. Her "virginity" was off limits, Dawn knew, but Buffy could do lots of other things to her. Lots of wonderful, moist, soft and amazing things that felt like Heaven… Felt like love.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this story among lots of things I started but haven't ever finished. It was written a few years back (in 2015-2016, I think?), and there was supposed to be a second part to it, obviously. I even tried to write said second part, but the attempt sucked, which got the story shelved until I have a better idea, and, to date, I still haven't. But since I like the part that's done, I decided to publish it as is. Don't hold your breath for a continuation, though (see above for "written a few years back").
> 
> That being said, things you _might_ expect from me some time in the future include, in no particular order:  
\- An original story about a genetically enhanced blonde goody two shoes and her street-wise girlfriend with shadow-based powers, who work a wide spectrum of law enforcement operations and have lots of sex (mostly anal) while they're at it. Quite possibly part of a series of stand-alone stories about those characters.  
\- An original story about a female P.I. and her (female) high-society partner, who sleep together since high school and fight crime. (No, it's not normal in that world.) Also quite likely part of a series.  
\- A "Chalet Girl" fanfic with Kim and Georgie having sexy anal times (there is a strap-on there).  
\- A "Teen Beach" fanfic with Lela doing Mack up the butt a lot. "Teen Beach" is a movie, don't watch it (though I liked it).  
\- A "Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children" (the movie) fanfic starring Miss Peregrine, Emma, and a strap-on (an old-fashioned design, I think).  
\- _Maybe_ some sort of a "Wild Child" fanfic, don't exactly know about what (I have quite a few of them started, but they tend to fizzle out quickly), but it certainly would have a lot of girls fooling around with girls anally. "Wild Child" is a movie, look it up.  
\- An original story about soliciting favors from the powers of darkness (spoiler alert - the price involves a lot of sex). Kinda maybe sorta horror-y vibe here, but it's not really a horror story. It's written in an odd manner.  
\- An original story about a princess having fun with her handmaiden, or, more specifically, the other way around. Dirty talk galore.  
\- An original story about two schoolgirls being very close (spoiler alert again - sex is heavily featured). This story also has a stand-alone sequel, which might come out first. They're connected, but you can easily read them separately.  
\- A series of stories set in a world where there is an order of women who can bestow blessings through sex. It's very kinky and complicated.  
\- A series of stories based in an all-girl school of a certain kind (spoiler alert... well, you get it).
> 
> If anything listed piqued your interest, don't hesitate to drop me a line! Might help my writing, you never know. Also, even if not explicitly mentioned, it's a safe bet that girls having strap-on anal sex with girls would be present in copious amounts in all of my stories posted here. I find it sexy and hilarious at the same time. So, win-win.


End file.
